maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime (Transformers)/Wearingglasses
OPTIMUS PRIME (TRANSFORMERS) Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Cue The Touch! Upon special request by Jokermagnum. I decided to think of Optimus's move set before looking at Jokermagnum's version to try for an original approach, but after coming up with a basic gist, I checked out Jokermagnum's version and we had the same idea in some of Optimus's properties. Great minds think alike! *'Class: Tactician' *'HP: '''4/5 *'Stamina:' 3/5 *'Attack: 3/5 *'Defense: '''4/5 *'Accuracy: '4/5 *'Evasion: '1/5 *'Passives: **'Cybertronian' - Cannot be afflicted with bleeding and poison and Immune to bioattacks (do note that psychic attacks still affects Cybertronian, and EMP does not) **'Fortitude' - Resistant to knockout via Damage over Time effects **'Robot Mode' - Prime starts with this passive. ***Chance to protect allies from single target attacks. This scales up with lower allies' health. ***When health is reduced to zero, grants Heroic Resolve to allies ****'Heroic Resolve' - Increased attack and defense (30%). Lasts three turns. #'Level 1 - Ion Blaster (Energy Ranged)' - Optimus provides defensive fire with his trusty Ion Blaster. Single target, one hit. Really good damage, for a level 1 attack. Zero crit chance. #*Gives Optimus Prime the Defensive Stance buff. #**'Defensive Stance' - Reduces damage taken and provides immunity to criticals. Removed when an offensive action is taken. Lasts one round. #*If Optimus Prime is in Alt Mode, he switches back to Robot Mode #'Level 2 - Roll Out (Melee)' - Optimus transforms to his Truck mode and runs over an enemy. Single target, one hit. #*If Optimus Prime is in Robot Mode, he switches to Alt Mode #**'Alt Mode' - Takes reduced damage from physical attacks and significantly reduced damage from counter attacks. #*Gives Optimus Prime a stack of Acceleration #**'Acceleration' - Increases damage in Alt Mode. Maximum 3 stacks. #*'Exploits Protection' #'Level 6' - Either Energon Axe (Robot Mode) or Power Slide (Alt Mode) #*'Energon Axe (Energy Slashing Melee)' - Prime lifts his hand, which transforms into his signature axe, then brings it down hard on an opponent. Single target, one hit. Cooldown one round. #**'Desperation Attack' #**'Avenging Attack' - deals extra damage if an ally is knocked out. #*'Power Slide (Melee)' - Truck Mode Prime oversteers hard, bringing his trailer crashing upon the enemy team not unlike a trailer-sized flail. All enemies, one hit. #**'Inertia' #***Power Slide is Catastrophic if Prime has two or more stacks of Acceleration #***Power Slide is Stealthy if Prime has three stacks of Acceleration. #'Level 9' - either Matrix of Leadership (Robot Mode) or 'Til All Are One (Alt Mode) #*'Matrix of Leadership (Passive Buff)' - Optimus Prime opens his chest cavity to expose the Matrix of Leadership, and a bright energy covers the team. Affects all allies. Cooldown three rounds. #**Starts the fight cooled down for one round. #**'Energon Boost' - Increased stats and gives immunity from buff removal. Lasts one round. #**Changes the fight's soundtrack to The Touch. (not really) #*'Til All Are One (Energy Ranged) - Prime's Truck Mode charges down, ramps up, and Prime transforms midair, shooting at the enemy team before landing. This maneuver sends the enemy defensive line in disarray. All enemies, one hit. Cooldown two rounds. #**Switches Prime from Alt Mode to Robot Mode #**'Transform and Roll Out' #***Removes all stacks of Acceleration to deal extra damage. #***Chance to give enemies Off-Balanced depending on the number of stacks of'Acceleration' (from 0 to 75%). #**Gives Prime an Extra Turn. #**Medium chance to give Prime's allies the Break-Away buff #***'Break-Away' - The next attack is Stealthy. Lasts one round.